In His Shoes
by EvilChick101
Summary: Gord Vendome and Vance Medici have been enemies since the start. But what happens when they switch places? All hell breaks loose. Can they put aside their differences before things get crazy? Wars will start, confessions will be made. GordxVance.PlzR&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my stories! This story was an inspiration because of the nice reviews I got! Yay! Hope you like this one! Oh, and please people...REVIEW! You won't be disappointed!**

**Chapter 1.**

"Hey Vance, are you okay?"

Gord's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the voice and he sat up, rubbing his head in agony. The blow to his head was pretty hard. He'd sue that damn driver for trying to kill him. Wait. Vance?

The preppie observed his surroundings and saw a group of greasers circling around him. His eyes narrowed in disgust. Then he got to his feet quickly, raising his fighting stance as he did.

"What do paupers think you're doing? How dare you crowd in my personal space!" he snapped.

The greasers exchanged looks and started laughing. Gord was taken off guard for a minute.

"Good one, Vance! You sound exactly like those preppie jerks!" Lefty howled.

"We should definitely tell Johnny." Peanut giggled.

With that, Norton dusted the confused boy's clothes before walking off with the others. Gord shook his head wildly in disbelief. What on earth was going on? Were they stupid or something? Couldn't they see that he was a prep ready to unleash pain on their poor tuckus?

The greasers stopped when they noticed the prep not following them. Lucky turned his head and asked, "You coming, Vance? We've got some bikes that need work in shop class."

Ugh. It's was obvious that they were stupid and needed serious brain repairs. Gord spoke at last, voice full of anger and frustration.

"Are you trash mentally unwell? I am not Vance."

"Really? You're not?" Ricky said sarcastically.

"Stop messing around, you nob!" Hal laughed.

"How dare you? I ought to give you a good thrashing!" Gord snarled.

He was utterly getting pissed at these paupers. Maybe it was time to walk away from this. He'd just go back to the Harrington House. At least the boys there would know who he was. Gord turned on his heels and took a step forward, but his legs were swept from under him at that very moment.

Then he was staring face to face with Norton Williams, who held the boy by his ankles.

"Let go of me, you brute! My daddy's gonna sue you!" Gord shouted struggling in vain against the tall greaser.

Norton let out a soft chuckle before flicking him on the forehead, saying, "You're Vance, man. You've got the apperance and everything."

Gord was about to scream "No I don't!" until Lefty took out a small mirror and literally forced it in front of his face. The prep's eyes widened. No. They weren't his eyes. The color was different from his dark hazel eyes. His hair wasn't the smooth silky brown. It was an ugly red which was greased back.

"See? You are Vance. That's that." Lucky said.

The prep ripped the mirror out of Lefty's hands and looked himself over. Everything about him wasn't his at all. The greaser scumbags were right as much as he hated to admit it. Gord Vendome didn't look like Gord Vendome anymore. Now the appearance he had was one of a greaser he despised more than anyone. That was Vance Medici.

Norton dropped Gord on his head, saying, "Ready to go now, Vance?"

Gord felt sick. His eyes moved to his attire and as soon as he saw the black leather jacket he passed out. The greasers looked at each other before rushing to the unconscious prep's aid. Norton sighed heavily and flung Gord over his shoulder. Then the group made their way back to the Autoshop.

The one thought that kept knocking at Gord's brain before he passed out was that if he were in the greaser's body then where exactly was Vance?

- - -

Though Gord didn't seem happy about what had happened the real Vance wasn't too pleased either. In fact, when he awoke he nearly cringed at the sight of Tad Spencer gazing down at him.

"Hello there. Looks like you decided to wake up." Tad greeted happily.

Vance glared darkly at the amber-haired boy and said, "I'll wake when I feel like waking, trust-fund fairy."

"Trust-fund fairy?" Tad raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me! What? You deaf or something?" Vance snarled standing up quickly.

The prep laughed loudly, saying, "Oh right! The greaseballs! Good imitation, dear boy!"

Vance rolled his eyes in disgust. What the fuck? Was this fairy on crack?

"If you'll excuse me, rich boy, I've got some bikes to fix now. Get outta my way."

And with that, the greaser trotted down the stairs of the-wait a minute. Vance stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted a few preppies standing near the fireplace. They were conversing casually until they noticed him. Parker waved innocently at him and said, "Hi Gord. How are you feeling?"

Gord? The only real trust-fund fairy in the whole prep clique? Did he seriously call him that?

"Call me Gord again and I'll knock your block off pal!" Vance shouted.

Bif, the tall redheaded prep, crossed his arms and looked at the boy in question.

"Since when do you talk like that, Vendome? You pay way too much attention to those greaseballs."

"I'll show you! The name's Vance, asswipe! Get it right!"

"No, it's not. Your name's Gord." Bryce seemed to be getting irritated.

Parker nodded. Then he grabbed the other boy and dragged him over to a long fancy mirror.

"Look." he said pushing Vance forward.

The greaser growled at him and turned to face the mirror. His eyes got big and his jaw dropped to the floor. His reflection wasn't the handsome redheaded 1950's throwback that he thought he'd see. Nope. It was the annoying bastard fairy named Gord Vendome. He hated everything about him.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" the boy shrieked.

"What do are you-"

"THIS IS AWFUL! MY GORGEOUS HAIR HAS BEEN PREP-A-FIED!"

Parker didn't have the chance to say anything, for at that moment the boy was out of the Harrington House screaming like a woman in one of those shower scenes. Bif approached the two preppies and shook his head.

"What a freak. It's almost like he's another person, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Geez! I haven't updated this in forever! So sorry guys! The good news is that it's Christmas break and I'm in the holiday spirit! Not only that, but semester testing in my school is officially over! Yay! Now on with the chapter! Oh, and please R&R!**

**a-yuri-who-loves-yaoi: **Thanks! I like it when characters switch on T.V. shows too! That's why I decided to use Gord and Vance. It'll make things interesting. Thanks for the review!

**NeonGolden: **Thank you! Here's your update! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 2. **

"Bloody hell! Is that you, greaser scum?" Gord said looking in both directions before approaching the other boy.

He felt a bit akward in another person's body. It showed in the way he walked. He wobbled and stumbled for some minutes until he finally reached Vance, who had an expression of distaste shown on his features.

"Oh, you caught me fairy. I'm really a jock." Vance said sarcastically.

Gord's eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms over his chest. Well, it wasn't really** his** chest.

"I know you hate me, trash, but you could at least be grateful that I found you."

Vance dropped to his feet and bowed down to the other boy mockingly, saying, "You're right, trust-fund baby! I'm just so thankful that you found me!"

The prep rolled his eyes in disgust. This wasn't going to be easy. He knew that for a fact because they both practically hated each other more than anyone else in Bullworth Academy. For a moment, the two stood silently glaring at one another, but Gord was the one to end it.

"Listen, pauper, stop fucking around and give me my body. I can't stand being in yours." Gord said, frowning.

Clearly, he had hit a sore spot, for he noticed a small twitch in the greaser's left eye. Vance advanced on him, wagering a finger at the prep as he did.

"Well, you don't look like a basket of roses either, prep! Now you give me my body or I'll make your life a living hell!" he snapped.

Gord was about to say something and then the bell rang. Morning classes were starting. The prep cursed under his breath. Damn. He wouldn't be able to get his precious self normal now. He couldn't bare being in a greaser any longer. It was driving him insane.

He turned on his heels and dashed off to the main building, hoping that this was all a crazy dream or something.

"Hey! Where are you going, prep? We have to settle this!" Vance called out to him.

"We will! Just get your butt to class! Or there will be consequences! Understand?" Gord called back, not bothering to look at the other boy.

"But-"

Vance let out a frustrated sigh before turning around and quickly running in the opposite direction.

'What the hell is his first class? Thanks a lot, trust-fund fairy.' he thought to himself as he made his way to the gym.

- - -

Gord's eyes widened when he walked into 's room. Derby Harrington, Bif Taylor, and Tad Spencer had been sitting their usual spots in the back row. Relieved to see them, the prep took a seat at his desk, which was right beside Bif's desk. What he didn't notice was the dark glares he was getting from his companions as he began to speak.

"Well, chaps, I'm so glad to be here with you all. You have no idea of the trouble I've been in." Gord laughed heartily.

Bif and Tad exchanged looks of confusion while Derby's expression of disgust at the boy remained. Still, Gord was oblivious to this and continued to talk to the people he knew as his friends.

"Enough about me though. How are you chaps doing?"

"What does trash like you care? Greaser scum such as yourself shouldn't even be sitting near us." Tad sniffed, sticking his nose up.

"TRASH?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD, TAD SPENCER?!" the prep screeched.

Bif rolled his eyes to the side, saying, "Cut the British accent, pauper. You really suck at it."

Gord's jaw dropped to the floor. He was completely gobsmacked. Who did he think he was? Talking to a fellow elite in an insolent manner was not allowed. Not to Derby Harrington at least. Wait. Derby! That was it! He'd show these oafs a thing or two.

Gord turned his head to the head prep and said, "You aren't going to let them talk to one of your members right, Derby?"

A smile formed on the blonde's face. He let out a sinister laugh and turned to face the other boys.

"Did you hear that, gents? That grease monkey thinks he's one of us."

"Yeah right! Stop embarrassing yourself, pauper!" Bif laughed.

"Sad, isn't he?" Tad giggled.

Gord shattered. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would escape from his lips. Probably because he realized that whatever he said wouldn't really matter anyway. They didn't know that he was Gord Vendome. Instead, they considered him as a filthy greaseball who had just made a complete fool of himself.

With a heavy heart, the preppie stood up silently and sauntered over to another seat. He laid his head down on the desk and tried to hold back the tears that were now forming in his eyes. No good though. He started bawling like a baby, kicking his legs wildly while pounding his fists furiously.

Laughter filled the whole room. Tad was the loudest of them all. Gord sank in his chair as entered through the door. The prep's face burned bright red with embarrassment when he heard Bif behind him, saying to Derby, "He's the worst."

"So he is." The head preppie nodded in agreement.

Gord clutched his chest like he had taken a shot to the heart. He had never felt so hurt in his life. When he was his normal Aquaberry-wearing self, he could almost do anything and he held so much power inside. Now he had nothing.

No, that didn't begin to describe it. Now Gord Vendome was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Well, all I have to say really is that I'm excited about the holidays! Oh, and the new game Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is simply amazing! Okay, guys, here's chapter number three! Enjoy! R&R too!**

**NeonGolden: **I appreciate your review! Thanks so much! This is the new chap! And your story is awesome!

**a-yuri-who-loves-yaoi: **You are so nice about reviews! You do it with all my stories! By the way, your story is amazing and I love it!

**Chapter 3.**

Vance sauntered into the boys bathroom, muttering a few curses under his breath as he did. He looked around until he heard loud sobs coming from the last stall.

'That's definitely the trust-fund baby.' he thought to himself before storming up to the door and kicking it open with all his might.

There sat the prep fairy known as Gord Vendome, who's eyes were drowning in tears. He looked up at the greaser for a brief moment and then buried his face in his knees again.

"What the devil happened to you? Miss the tea party or something?" Vance laughed.

"Leave me alone." Gord scowled quietly.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you, sweetheart. Mind speaking louder for me?" the other boy sneered.

The prep got to his feet quickly and pushed him aside, his eyes narrowing in disgust as he approached the bathroom mirror. He examined himself carefully, running his fingers through the ugly greasy red hair.

This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream. A hallucination. What happened before he found out that he switched places with Vance? Gord decided to search his memories for an answer. Well, all he could remember was yesterday he did the stuff he usually did in the morning. After school was done, he went to the boxing gym for a round of beting with his friends. That was pretty much it. Wait. There was one more thing. He did run into a mysterious-looking girl during lunch that day.

Gord's eyes glanced from his reflection to the boy standing behind him.

"Excuse me, greaseball?" he said turning to face Vance.

"What now, fairy?"

"Did you happen to run into a girl yesterday by chance?"

The greaser's left eye twitched. What the hell kind of a question was that? Of course he ran into a girl yesterday. Lots of them. He was a ladies man after all.

"Yeah I did. A lot of girls. There was Angie, Christy, Zoey, Lola-"

"NO, YOU DINK! I MEAN A GIRL WITH SHORT BROWN HAIR!"

Vance flinched slightly but regained his composure, putting some thought into the prep's words. For a moment, the two boys stayed silent, then the greaser was the one to break it.

"I did run into a girl with brown hair. She seemed a little off to me." he said crossing his arms.

"Off? Like off as in weird?" Gord's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's it. She told me something about learning to get along with others and crap like that." Vance replied.

The prep's jaw dropped to the floor. He had heard the same thing from that poor girl. Who the hell was she? Maybe she could be the answer to their problem. Besides, students around the school said she had a big love for magical spells and other ridiculous nonsense.

Gord didn't waste anytime. He grabbed the greaser's arm and literally dragged him out of the boys bathroom, ignoring the loud curses he was receiving from the other boy.

- - -

It was a miracle that all they had to do to find the girl was go straight to the Harrington House. In fact, it was a bit strange to see her actually sitting in a tree reading a book about spells. The prep glanced in both directions before sauntering over to the long wood. He cleared his throat and looked up, saying, "Hey poor girl! Get your little wise ass down here!"

Immediately, the brown-haired girl jumped off of the branch she was seated on and landed gracefully in front of them. She let out a sigh and said, "Yeah? What do you want, fairyboy?"

"We want our bodies back, trash! Right now!" Gord snarled.

"Yeah, little lady! So do your hocus pocus junk already!" Vance shouted in anger.

The girl glared darkly at the greaser before looking at Gord with a sweet smile.

"I'm afraid I can't reverse the spell, boys."

"WHAT?!" Both of them were now just an inch away from her, their eyes as big as saucers.

She took a deep breath and repeated, "I can't reverse the spell."

"Why not, you bloody twit!" Vance growled.

Gord turned his head slightly to him and gave a look of question. Vance shrugged and chuckled weakly, saying, "What? I guess I get it from you."

The prep shook this off and turned back to the girl.

"Please," he began, "There's has to be something you can do for us. We can't stay like this forever."

"You can only break the spell by working together." the girl said.

His eyes narrowed as Vance started howling with laughter. The girl rolled her eyes to the side and frowned.

"You want me and the fairy here to work together? That's a good one!" the redhead giggled. "Why would I work with a guy who dresses like a clown and has the time with men?"

Gord lost control after that. He shouted "You fucking greaseball!" and then punched Vance with all his might. Vance's head snapped back, blood spluttering out of his mouth.

The greaser just stood there, clutching his cheek and making a face like thunder at the small preppie. After a moment or two had passed, they began what was known as senseless brawling. Gord threw a fist here and there while Vance dodged most of his blows.

"Asshole!" Vance shouted kicking him in an inappropriate place.

Gord crumpled to the ground, holding his naughty area in agony.

"Oh! That was dirty!"

The girl sighed heavily and sank to the ground, taking her book out again as she did. It was very obvious to her that these two would never get their bodies back. Even if they did they would never change. That was the problem with most students in Bullworth Academy.


End file.
